Halloween Masquerade Dance
by LaylaRainy13
Summary: Contest Entry: Things That go Bump In The Night. Bella is invited to a Halloween Masquerade Dance where she meets someone who she dances the whole night away with. ONE SHOT


**The Sandbox Presents: Things That Go Bump in the Night**

**Author: Adriians-Liil-Dhampiir**

**Story Title: Halloween Masquerade Dance.**

**Rating: T**

**Vamp or Human: Human**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Please visit the Bump C2 to find more contest entries --**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/The_Sandbox_Presents_Things_That_Go_Bump_in_the_Night/74379/**

**

* * *

  
**

**October 29, 2009.**

"Bella! Bella!" I heard Angela calling after me while I was walking towards my Chevy. I turned around and saw her running up to me smiling big. She stopped and was trying to catch her breath.

"Bella! Would you like to go to a Halloween Masquerade Dance?" I smiled. "Umm...I don't have anything to wear to a Masquerde Dance." Her face fell slightly. "I bet you'll be able to find something. Please go, Bella?!?"

I couldn't turn her down. "Okay." She screamed slightly and hugged me. She reached into her backpack and took out a long white envelope. She handed it to me and I took it in my hands.

"Thank you, Bella! I'll see you at the Dance!" She left running towards Ben. I looked at the Envelope.

It Had _**Bella Swan**_ written in the front and in a deep red color. I opened it carefully and I took out the long white paper. I opened it and it Said--

_**On October 30, 2009. **_

_**You are invited to the Halloween Masquerade Dance.**_

_**It will be head at the Black Masion at 1517 Old Bridge Avn. **_

_**It will be from 9:30 all the way till 1:00. **_

_**You will have to wear a mask, of course. **_

_**You cannot let anyone see who you are and you must not take off your mask until the clock strikes twelve. **_

_**You must dress up as if you really are going to a Masquerade Ball. **_

_**I hope to see you there.**_

_**Happy Halloween.**_

I smiled and closed the letter. I got into my truck and headed home thinking of what I was going to wear tomorrow for the Dance.

**Ocotber 30, 2009. **

I was getting ready for the Dance. I had already bought my dress yesturday in Seattle. I went all the way over there just to buy this beautiful dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. It was tight for the cheast down but it looked perfect. It was soft and silky. It was black and It had some white in it.

It was strapless and it looked elegant. I was wearing black silk gloves that reached up to my elbow. From the waist down It was puffy. The ending had white all over it. On the cheast, on the top it had a white fluff going on.

I was wearing Black 4' inch heels. I was hoping I wouldn't trip. They wrapped around my ankle in white diamonds. I had on a black necklace and Black pearl earrings. My dark brown hair was curled and in a half ponytial. On the ponytail was a black feather going throught it. I was wearing pink shiny lipgloss and I had put on some mascara on my eyelashes.

I put on some light black eyeliner and then It was time for the finishing touch. The Mask. It was black and thick. I slowly put it on. It covered half of my face up to the tip of my nose. On the left side it had a long black feather sticking up. I got the black fanning. I smiled and then I went downstaires.

"Bye Dad!" Charlie looked at me and smiled. "You look beautiful, Bella." I blushed and smiled. "Thanks, Dad." I walked outside. It was getting dark out. It was about 10:30. I was late but it's perfect timing. My good friend Alice lend me her Black Mercedes. She wanted me to look good and arive good.

I got in and turned on the car. I took a deep breath and drove off the the Dance.

I got there and smiled. There was millions of cars already here. A man that was working to park the cars, took my keys and parked. I picked up my dress and climbed the steps. I walked in and you hear loud music fill your ears. I walk over to the food area and I take a chip and eat it. Everyone is dressed up. In tuxedo's, the big puffy dresses and of course, the Masks. I walk to the Ladies room and see a girl with a big red dress on with a matching Red mask. She looks at me and smiles.

"Bella?" "Angela?" "BELLA!" She runs to me and hugs me.

"Bella! You look wonderful!" "You do too, Angie." She blushed and smiled. "Where's Ben?" "He's waiting for me by the stairs." I smiled.

"Bella, I hope you have a nice time here." I smiled. "Thanks, I hope you do to." She smiled and walked out the restroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I spread my hands through the bottom to take away any wrinkles. I take a deep breath and smiled. I think I actually looked pretty good. I did this all by myself without any help. I let out a breath and I saw a girl walk in.

She was wearing a big white dress with a white mask. She looks at me and smiles. "Hello," she says. "Hello," I smiled at her and she walked over to the mirror. She started Re-applying her lipgloss.

I walked out the restroom and then I walked over to the stairs. I started looking at everyone dancing and everyone having such a good time. I turned my head to the side.

I see someone walking over to me.

He had russet colored skin, black hair and was insainly tall. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a matching black mask. He stood infront of me and bowed. I curtsied and he smiled. A bright, warm, white smile that made me want to melt. "Would You like to dance with me?" He put out his hand and I took it without thinking twice. "I would love to." He took my hand and lead me to the dance floor.

"Welcome to the Masquerade" Started playing. He put his hand on my waist and I wraped my arms around his neck.

We started dancing slow but then we started dancing faster. He would spin me and would pull me back in. We where dancing and moving everywhere. It was like we where the only one's there. Everyone was dancing. This song just matched this moment perfectly. I looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes and smiled.

Everyone did this. He spinned me and then he picked me up in his arms. He spinned me as he danced. He let me go and we danced some more. We put our arms up and we both spinned together. The song was still going. I have to admit this was the best time of my life.

Then He spinned me and Someone else got me. A man with Deep green eyes and wearing also a black mask. I felt different in this man's arms. We danced and I saw the Russet skinned man dancing with a Beautiful Blue eyed-blonde girl.

The green eyed man spinned me and a man with Blue eyes was dancing with me, now. The Blue eyed man was strong. He picked me up, at the same time the other men did, He picked me up over his shoulder's and spinned.

He spinned and he pushed me upwards. I almost fell down until a Man caught my arm and pulled me in by dancing. It was the Russet skinned man. "Miss me?" he said smiling.

I smiled back and wrapped my arms around his neck, again. The music stopped all of the sudden. Everyone looked around and then I see Angela walk infront of everyone. "Come on, people. Let's go outside to see the fireworks!"

Then everyone was heading outside and I was about to fallow them until he stopped me. "Come with me," He said. I smiled and nodded. I didn't even know this man but I felt like I could trust him. He lead me up the staires and then he opened a door.

It was a balcony. That had a view to everything. I looked at the huge clock and it was 11:58. Almost twelve. I spent my whole night dancing with different men but mostly this one. He went up to the edge and rested his arms there. "Are you going to reveal yourself, Beautiful?"

"Till the clock stricks twelve," I said. He smiled. The clock stricked twelve and It made a super loud noise. The fireworks started poping in the sky. "You first," I said. He smiled and then he slowly took off his mask. Jacob Black. "Jacob Black?"

I said shocked. "Wow, I never thought it would be you." He smiled and then he looked at me. "And who are you?" I took off my mask. He gasphed. "Isabella Swan? My,my, I should have known." "Unpleased with who I am?" "Why no. I am happpy, It was you. I would have never wanted to dance with someone else."

I walked over to him and looked down. Everyone had taken off there mask and thrown them in the sky. The fireworks where beautiful. It was a beautiful sight. There where from Pink all the way through a deep blue. They where briliant. I wonder what would I have been doing if I didn't come. Would I be at my house reading a book or possibly watching a scary movie in the dark? I'm so happy that I did come.

If I hadn't I would Have missed all this. I would have never danced with Jacob and I would have never had the best time in my life moment. I smiled to myself and looked down again.

I see Angela and Ben kissing. Alice and Jasper dancing in the middle of the crowd. Not even caring about everyone else. Alice was all smiles with Jasper. I never once saw her frown when she's with him. I guess there is a thing called Soul-mates.

I see Leah Clearwater and Sam Uley dancing in the back of a huge Black truck. I see her laughing. Even though there dancing in a truck, I bet it's the most happiest moment of both of thier lives.

I turn my head to Jacob and see him staring at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. It's just that I've never noticed how beautiful your eyes are. I've noticed but I never though they where like this!" I felt my cheek's blushing bright red. "I love you're smile, Jacob. You could put the whole city lights to shame," I said looking at him.

It was his turn to blush. "Why thank you, Bells." Bells. I like the ring to it. He looked up at the sky and sighted. "Have you ever noticed that on This day every year the stars look extra bright? And that the moon looks kind of red?"

I looked up and saw the moon. It was white but If you looked closely you could see the red fog around it. "Maybe it's Mar's." "Maybe," He said laughing. We faced eachother and he smiled at me.

I smiled and he slowly placed his hand on my cheek.

I smiled and I rested my hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to kiss me, Jacob?" "Why, Yes. I am." "What if I don't let you?" He smiled and then I laughed. "We'll then you would break my big heart of gold." I slapped his cheast playfully and he laughed loudly.

I looked into his eyes and he looked back into mine. I felt my cheeks blushing as He leaned in. I leaned in as Our lips where almost touching.

Then I feel his warm lips on mine and He kisses me. I kissed him back and In the background I heard "Welcome to the Masquerade" Playing again. He kissed me and then pulled away.

"We must be heading back. We still have more dancing to do," He said and he laughed. "Of course. Halloween Is bearly starting. We still have a long way to go." "I think by the time where done dancing you won't have the heel to your shoes anymore." "We'll then, That means I won't trip."

I smiled at him and we walked back downstaires.

I have to say, This was the Best Halloween I Have ever Had.

When where walking, he stops in the middle of the stairs and looks back at me. "Oh and Bella?" "Yeah?" I say looking at him.

**"Happy Halloween."**

* * *


End file.
